I trust you
by miss. swiss
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other scince they were 6, but then the Cullen's move to Forks then come back to pheonix and reunite with Bella. A lot of things can happen. bad summary- mabey Bella X Edward
1. Bella and Edward

I trust you

(Based on the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer) I do not own twilight

Chapter 1

There's not much a 6 year old knows, but when they know something that nobody else knows they feel accomplished. When I found out something I'm sure nobody's supposed to know all I wanted to do was to run away. The hot Phoenix sun glared down at me while I was playing in my sandbox when I saw a moving truck come down the street and parked into the driveway next to my house. I got up and ran into my house. "MOM" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess what! The new neighbors are here!" I screamed. I saw my mom sigh in relief and I could tell there was a hint of annoyance on her face. She led me over to the new house and I rang the doorbell. A very pretty woman with blond hair and the most beautiful topaz eyes answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen." The woman said.

"Hi, my name is Bella and I'm 6 years old, and this is my mom Renee." I said as about 6 other people appeared in the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you Bella and Renee, let me introduce all of us. This is my husband Carlisle, my daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and my sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Esme said as she pointed to all of the different people.

"You must be the next door neighbors; it's very good to meet you." The older man who I'm guessing was Carlisle said. We ended up sitting in their living room just talking. It turns out that they were all adopted, but Jasper and Rosalie were twins. Alice and Edward 17, and Alice invited me up to her room. She didn't seem to mind that she was a lot older than me. We were playing Barbie's, when a guy came in her room. He was tall and (don't tell my mommy, but he was CUTE!!!!!!!)

"Hi, I'm Edward and you must be Bella." A guy that had a pale face and the most gorgeous topaz eyes, just like his mom said. Come to think of it they all had topaz eyes.

He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Only when I saw him snap his fingers did I snap out of my reverie.

"Uh yeah, I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you Edward." I said.

Alice and I got back to our game of Barbie's while Edward just sat their staring at us playing. I didn't know a guy could have an interest in Barbie's. Alice didn't even notice.

Before I knew I was saying, "Edward do you want to join us." I saw him shrug his shoulders like it was indifferent.

"Sure why not" he sad while grabbing a doll and started dressing her. I heard someone barge in.

"Ha Ha, look at Edwards playing with dolls!" A guy that looked like he was stronger than a full grown man started teasing Edward. It didn't really seem to bother Edward.

"Shut up Emmett, at least I'm being polite." Edward said. It looked like he was focusing on Emmett. Emmett shot him a dirty glance and stormed out of the room defeated.

"Okay, do you want to play dress up?" Alice asked me completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Okay sure" I answer. I looked at Alice and she got a blank look on her face. I got up to ask her what was wrong and I was about to trip when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and Alice had caught me.

"Well okay then, I'll go pick out an outfit and you can try it on." Alice said, she sounded so happy I thought she was going to burst.

"Bye Bella I'll see you around" Edward called to me.

"Oh Bye Edward, maybe we can play in my sandbox tomorrow. I saw Alice pout. "You too Alice" I said as I saw a huge smile spread across Alice's face.

"Sure that'd be fun." Edward called as he was walking out of the room.

I spent the rest of the day playing Bella Barbie with Alice. It was amazing how she could come and go with clothes so fast, I counted how many outfits I tried on and there were about 102. She had the biggest closet I've ever seen, she was a fashion addict. By the time Alice decided I tried on enough clothes she walked me back to my house.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" Alice said

"Bye Alice" I replied.

As I slept that night I felt a pair of eyes on me when I was sleeping. I opened my eyes, but nobody was there. The next day Edward and Alice came over around 12:00 and we played in the sandbox for hours. I learned a lot about them and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward loves music and he plays piano, Alice loves shopping, Emmett loves video games and laughing at people, Jasper likes military stuff, and Rosalie just likes her looks. I felt like I've known them my whole life, even thought I've only known them for about a day and a half. The whole day we had told each other almost our whole life stories. It didn't take that long considering we were only six. It was weird, they didn't eat the whole day, and they never had to take naps like I did.

Over the weeks the three of us were inseparable, we had sleepovers and we spent all day just play Barbie's, dress-up, military (which Jasper suggested), Edward even started to teach me how to play piano. Once we were starting to begin a game of capture the flag when I was about to fall. I was about 2 inches above the ground when I felt arms wrap around me, I thought it was my mom because she was right next to me but it wasn't. It was Edward.

"Edward, how did you get over to me so fast you were all the way over there?" I asked.

"Uh, Bella I was right next to you, I was trying to tackle you." Edward said. I could have sworn he was all the way across the field.

"Edward…" I started but got cut off by Edward.

"Just drop it Bella, okay" Edward yelled.

"Fine, I'll let it go." I said, and then mumbled "For now."

We finished the game and Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie's team won. The next day I walked over to there house and was about to knock on their screen door when I heard them whispering.

"Edward, you have got to be more careful she could have suspected something." It sounded like Esme.

"But she didn't, I'm sorry I'll be more careful." Edward said.

"Good because people are already causing suspicion by leaving for weekends to hunt, never eating or sleeping and we don't need you going around letting people know that were vampires." Esme said.

I couldn't believe it, this is not happening to me. I'm only 6; my mom spent my whole life telling me there were no such things as monsters. Then everything went blank and the last thing I heard was "Bella?"

I felt cold water splash on my face. I shot up with a jolt at the freezing cold water. I saw Emmett had a bucket in his hand. I should have known it was Emmett. I looked around and then remembered, it couldn't be, could it?

"Bella what exactly did you hear?" Carlisle said.

"I uhh, didn't hear anything." I choked trying to get the words out.

"Bella you are the worst liar ever, tell us the truth." Edward demanded.

"Fine, I heard something about never eating or sleeping and then something about vampires, but that couldn't be true, can it?" I asked.

"Dad, can't we just tell her" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Bella promise us you can keep big secret, you can't tell anyone." Carlisle said.

"I promise" I said getting jittery.

"Okay Bella have you ever heard of vampires?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head for him to keep going.

"Well that's what we are, but were not monsters." Esme cut in.

I felt myself going numb. "Is that why you have pale skin and that beautiful color eyes?" I asked.

"Bella we tell you were vampires and you ask if that's why we look the way we do. Don't you want to run, scream, and hurt us?" Edward asked. I was shocked.

"Why would I do that, I was surprised and shocked, but I love you guys your like my second family." I said.

"Aww, Bella that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. We trust you completely with our family's secret." Esme said.

2 years later

"Bye Bella" my best friend Edward and my guardian angel said as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Bye Eddie" I replied. Then he left, with Alice and all of the other Cullen's who I've grown attached to over the years. I already missed him with all of my 6 year old heart while the hot Phoenix sun glared down at me.

"Bella come into the house" Renée- my mom- called to me. I am now 8 yeas old and my 2 best friends who just so happened to be mythological creatures just left me with their other vampire family members to move so they don't grow suspicious that they don't age. They must have trusted me because they left me with their secret. There's not a lot a 6 or 8 year old knows about the world, but I sure did.

**Hey If I made a mistake, if I say that Edward and Alice were 6 i'm sorry they are really 17.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep it up!!!**


	2. Author's note

Should I continue with "I trust you". I don't think it's very good and it was only for an English project. So if you want more review and tell me or if you don't then either don't do anything or review and tell me I'm the worst author ever.


	3. Meeting again

**I do not own Twilight: That is Stephenie Meyer**

It's been around 9 years since I met my best friend. Today was a huge day. Today I was going to see Edward after 9 long years. About 3 days ago I got a letter in the mail saying he and his family were coming back. I am 17 and so is Edward. I've changed a lot since I've last seen him. I hope he doesn't think I look ridiculous. I ran upstairs and got a quick shower. I needed to pick an outfit that would impress Alice and Edward. I decided to go with a pair or skinny jeans and a blue zip up jacket. I put a little bit of blush and mascara on and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good compared to my usual self. Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I got to the door I swung it open and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"BELLA" Alice cried.

"ALICE, oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" I cried.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said. I looked over at him and I couldn't believe my eyes. Just taking one look at him almost knocked me off my feet. Saying he was a god was an understatement. He had the most beautiful topaz eyes ever and very pale beautiful skin, with the most brown luscious hair I've ever seen. I was so lost in his appearance that I forgot about everybody else.

"Oh, sorry, Hi everyone" I said as I went around and hugged everybody.

"Hey Bella it's so good to see you again" Rosalie said, which was sort of strange because she's never really talked to me before.

I was just about to respond when I was wrapped into a big bear hug from the only person I knew who could do that.

"Hey Emmett, I missed you too." I said hoping he would let go.

"Hello dear" Esme said.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper" I said

I looked over at Jasper who was in the back. He hadn't said a word so far.

**Thank you so Much to everyone who reviewed and everybody who is reading my stories. Anybody who has any ideas for the stories, that would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you and keep reviewing. **


	4. Discussion

**DISCUSSION**

I turned to Jasper with grin on my face trying to be pleasant and nice.

"Hey Jasper how are you doing?" I asked

I knew Jasper and I never were to best of friends, but it was almost like he didn't like me, or avoiding me. I wasn't like I did something to him. Did I? I took my arms out to hug him when he back away.

"Nothing much, what's going on with you?" He asked a little too quickly for my liking.

I took my arms back. Now I was starting to get a little mad. What did I do to deserve this?

"Okay then, not a lot of things happened around here." I said trying my hardest not to sound offended.

"How about we all go sit down and just catch up?" Esme said. Bless her heart, if we continued I would eventually die of embarrassment.

They all walked very quickly and quietly over to my tan couch while I just sort of stumbled behind them.

"So what's up?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. It sounded like we haven't seen each other for 5 days instead of 5 years.

"Well to get right to the point, we have decided to move back to Phoenix. WE bought the house right across from yours." Carlisle said.

I tried to picture the house. I hadn't even known that house was for sale until now, but I wouldn't admit that to them. Alice and I got up and hugged each other and started bouncing up and down.

"Were going to be neighbors again."

"Were going to be like sisters."

After we were done with our little happy dance we sat down and I listened very intently to everything that had happened over the years. Apparently Alice & Jasper were together and so were Rosalie & Emmett. I knew better than to say something ridiculous because I knew they were not real siblings, they had all been adopted. I always knew Alice & Jasper would end up together. Carlisle had been working at a hospital in Forks and found a hospital to work at in downtown Phoenix. I had told them about my boring life here in Phoenix. My revised copy of course, I really didn't want them to know that I was that socially deprived. I still couldn't believe they had bought the house across the street. Besides not knowing it was for sale, if I hadn't been looking out the window to see if they were coming all morning I wouldn't have even noticed there was a lot across from us. It's really sad, believe me I know. I was honestly not that social and was by myself most of the time. I had only had one boyfriend. His name was Jacob Black, we recently broke up, and we just didn't work out. To be honest I thought nobody could compare to Edward.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, I really don't like the way this story is going. I am having a really big writer's block with this and I am really sorry. I don't want to take it down, but I need help. I know you guys are really great with the reviews, but if anybody has even the smallest ideas that would be a huge help because I don't have the slightest clue to ware I'm going with this. And again thank you so much.**

**You stupid writer,**

**Jess**


	5. Another Authors note

Hey guys I know I havn't been updating in a while and I'm sorry as I've said before this is not one of my strong stories. I do want to keep it going because of the reviews so I am hopefully going to get a beta reader to help me start it back up, and so the chapters will improve. I have written some more chapters but they are not me.

I also owe a big thank you to _**Jaimini **_because she found a mistake. I wrote Edward was 6 when they met Bella and they didn't age. Well she caught that, I fixed it but if you still see it let me know please.

Keep Reviewing for ideas please.

Anyone who would be interested in being a beta reader for this story, I would appreciate it.

Just pm or email me.

Also, I have a new poll up for upcoming chapters in I trust you.

Jess

**anyone who is interested in seeing some of my mini chapters just pm me or email me saying you would like to read them and I will send some to you.**


	6. Games

Edward P.O.V.

(2 days later)

Alice, Bella, and I spent the whole day doing nothing but watch movies, goof off, and play random games. I hadn't had this much fun since, well we moved to Forks. I think it was sort of weird that the only time I seem to be enjoying myself is when I'm with Bella. I shook my head just thinking about that. It was insane. Once were done we got really antsy because it was a really nice day in July. Especially Emmett. We knew we couldn't go out to the open because of our skin.

"Come on Eddy please, just ask." Emmett said using his nickname for me pleading for me to ask if we could play a game in the forest a couple hundred miles behind out backyard. Why did I have to?

"Yeah please Edward, I'm bored" Bella asked. She knew I couldn't deny her of something.

"Fine, I'll ask!" Giving in to Emmet and Bella.

I ran up to Carlisle's office and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle's voice answered my knock. I slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Carlisle, we were wondering if we could go to the forest a couple hundred miles back and maybe play baseball, football, of capture the flag."

"Well, it is nice out, and you would be hidden with the trees, but it's not thundering out. If you play capture the flag as silently as possible and Emmett doesn't get ahead of himself I don't see why not." I yelled and thanks and ran downstairs.

"Okay we can go to" Not even able to finish my sentence before Emmett gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you bro!" Emmett yelled

"Yeah, only if we play capture the flag, we play in the forest, and you keep it down." I said pointing my last comment to Emmett. I heard him mumble something unintelligent like "it was only one time".

"Uh there's one problem the closest forest is like a thousand miles away and I can't run that fast." Bella said.

"Bella we can, you'll just ride on my back." I said

"I don't think so I get sick really easily" She said as she turned around and pouted.

I motioned for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice to go ahead and go as I quickly scooped Bella up and ran as fast as I could to the woods.

I heard her grumble an "I hate you Edward" and I just chuckled.

Once we got there we divided us into teams. Apparently Emmett put himself in charge.

"Okay listen up, our teams are Me, Alice, and Jasper against Edward, Bella, and Rosalie." Of course he didn't put Bella on his team considering she was the only human one here.

"Each team gets a flag and hides it. If one of the members gets tagged they go to the other teams side until their teammates gets them."

Emmett ran off picked up a tree and threw it down.

"This is the border line this side is my team's side and this side is your side" He said to us as he pointed to the two different sides. He handed me my team's flag and both teams ran off.

"Okay Bella I think you should stay here with Rosalie and I will go search."

"Fine" Rosalie said

"Okay with me" Bella replied. Just then we heard Emmett yell "START" and I burst in action and ran to the other side.

I didn't see, smell, or hear anyone that wasn't a couple miles away so I crept to the other side and began my search for the flag they hid. I lifted trees and climbed trees searching for the stupid flag.

(After 40 minutes of searching)

After running back and forth border lines I climbed up my last tree and I found the red flag hanging from a branch. I was about to grab it just as I caught a whiff of something strange. It smelled like a vampire, but it wasn't one of us.

**Please Read**

**Okay This was a short chapter but I will get more. I was having some issues with vacation and stuff like that. I would like to send a thank you to legs who was helpful. **

**If anyone would like to beta this story that would be totally amazing. I'm not very picky, i'm just looking for someone who could give me some advice thats all. Just Pm, email, or review me saying you would be interested and I will go into detail a little more. **

**I would like to thank all of the reviewers you guys are all so nice. Anyone who wants one can get a mini by reviewing. **

**Thank you again and keep reviewing. :)**

**Jess**


	7. New Vampires

Edward's P.O.V.

After running back and forth between the borderline that Emmett and I made to separate out sides, I climbed up a tree on their side and I found the red flag hanging from a branch. I was about to grab it just as I caught a whiff of something and it smelled like a vampire, but it wasn't one of us.

I wasn't sure what kind of vampire or who they were, but I knew I wasn't going to let Bella stay here long enough to find out. I didn't think vampires could find this place

because it's a very secluded area. I started to follow the scent of the

vampires and realized there were more than two, there was more like 10 or 12.

I knew I shouldn't have brought Bella here. How could I be so stupid? I knew

I wasn't a good tracker. I spent most of the time when I was away from Bella

trying to track and I sucked at it. I got a scent of one of them and just

followed the smell. They were going fast, faster than I had expected and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch them in time, so I gave up on that and headed straight for Bella. I didn't know what I was going to do; I just knew I had to do something.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was following Rosalie around trying not to get in the way too much. She

didn't seem to mind too much. I guess I got on her good side, but all I did

was compliment her and leave her alone. She took competition very seriously

and I'm not just talking about the game. She was trying to get to the other

side but Edward wasn't anywhere in site and she didn't want to leave our

grounds unprotected, so she was just jumping back and forth teasing Emmett

knowing that would get him ******.

That went on for a long time and just when I was going to do something brave

and cross that borderline we set up, everybody else turned around and I felt a

pair of strong stone arms grab me and start to run. I turned around to see who

grabbed me and it looked to be Edward. I was about to ask him what was going

on but I decided against that when I saw his face. His business-like stone

hard face made him look like he was never going to laugh again. So, I just

closed my eyes and tried not to be sick.

When he stopped running and put me down, I felt so relieved. We could be in

Alaska for how long he was running.

"Edward what the hell is going on?"

I had so many questions, but that was the first one that reached my tongue.

"Bella, I can't explain exactly, it's a long complicated story but for

now just please do me a favor love, just stay there and don't worry."

I was too astonished by the fact that he called me 'love' than the fact

that we could be in France for all I know. He hadn't called me that since I

was little.

"Then can you at least tell me where we are?" That was actually the last

thing on my mind.

"I think were in Canada but I'm not 100% sure. I kind of overreacted,"

I was about to say 'Yah Think!', but he pressed his cold icy finger to my lips stopping me in my tracks.

He paused "see there were 'strangers' in the woods and I got worried

when I couldn't track them so I just decided to get you out of there."

"Ok? But Renée is going to kill me you know."

"Don't worry about that, hang on I'm going to call Jasper."

He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number so fast I could only make

out the first number.

Edward's P.O.V.

I picked my cell phone up and dialed Jazz.

"Edward where the hell are you?" Jazz asked answering his phone,

I knew I shouldn't have reacted like that but jeez everybody thinks it's

the end of the world.

"I" He hesitated, "uhh, think were in Canada."

"Well why the **** are you in Canada? Never mind I don't want to know, did

you know the Volturi are here and they're looking for Bella."

**I am so sorry for the delay I promise I will do better. I fianlly got an awesome Beta Reader- Give it up for** xXxEternallyDazzledxXx!!!

**This chapter is very short I know, I am very sorry. Keep Reviewing!!**


	8. So i'm hot ?

I was so lost, I gave up on trying to comprehend what Edward was saying.

He was talking on his cell phone so fast I couldn't make out what he was saying,

or even who he was talking to.

I started to walk around trying to find something to do.

I was about seven feet away from Edward when he pulled me back so hard that I lost my balance and flew backwards.

I was expecting to feel a crash or something, there wasn't, a pair of strong arms wrapped

around me and pull me up.

Edward hung up his phone and shook his head back and forth at me.

"Honestly Bells, What am I going to do with you?"

I shook with joy at him repeating the nickname he gave me when we were little.

He pulled me back on his back before I could protest.

"Hold On tight" He said.

If he could use my nickname, then I could use his nickname.

"Okay spider monkey" I said holding back a giggle.

He grunted and then started back towards the green covered forest we were in,

I felt content. I could die now with a smile on my face.

When I could start to feel my breakfast come up I closed my eyes and nuzzled

my head closer into his neck.

As I lay contently, he kept running. He wasn't kidding when he said running was like a second nature.

When he slowed to an alarming stop, he pulled his arms back and took me off his back.

I had my eyes closed and I slowly opened them to find myself in my room.

"Eddy, what are we doing here?" I asked.

He grunted at my use of the name Emmett uses when he wants something.

Needless to say, Emmett never gets what he wants with Edward. I Wonder why?

"Get your stuff we're leaving," He said it so plainly it was like he's said it a million times.

"Okay... Why?" I asked while getting some of my clothes and pulling then into a bag.

"I'll explain later. Don't worry about Renee she knows your not coming back.

Alice told her we were going on an unexpected vacation. She was mad, but

she'll get over it."

I started to feel guilty for leaving Renee. She had no one to watch over her besides me. What if she burns the house down?

Oh God. This was not good.

Edward was starting to get impatient with me, so he grabbed a handful of

clothes and put them into a different bag.

Once we got most of the necessities from my room and the one bathroom he

tossed the bags over his shoulder and threw them into his Volvo that had just

appeared into my drive way.

I was never going to get used to the whole vampire thing.

Edward opened the door to his shiny silver Volvo and swiftly slid into the

drivers' side before I could even touch my seatbelt.

I looked at the speed-o-meter and he was driving a little over 85.

"Edward do you mind driving a little slower? Where are we going anyway, and don't you dare tell me that you'll explain later because I want an explanation now!"

I heard a chuckle escape his lips, and then I got mad.

"Don't laugh at me I want to know!"

"Bells, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your determination.

No I can not drive a little slower and we're going somewhere you'll be safe."

You've got to be kidding me. There is no way I wouldn't be safe in the neighborhood I lived in. It was probably the safest in all of Phoenix.

Nothing bad ever happened. And I mean EVER.

We were driving for a long time so I started listening to my IPod.

I was currently listening to the songs Edward composed for me as a kid.

Even then he was a musical genius. The only thing that I was that good at was being clumsy.

I wasn't as bored as I would be with Charlie but Edward didn't seem like he

wanted to talk. It was like he was nervous, or avoiding me even though he was

the one that brought me with him. Nothing made sense with Edward. Once I gave

up trying to crack the code that is Edward, I just melted into the wonderful

music that was Edward. I swear I could just listen to this and I was blissfully happy.

"Edward are we almost there yet?" I asked about 4 hours into the ride.

"Almost love, just be patient."

"I know but I lost patience about an hour and 15 minutes ago when we passed

my favorite restaurant. I'm starving."

"Oh my god I forgot you need to eat I'm sorry, where do you want to go

love?" thank you I have been craving food for about the last 3 hours.

"I don't care I'll go anywhere I'm so hungry."

I told him not wanting to make feel guilty (sarcasm intended)

He drove faster and pulled up into the parking lot of Macaroni Grill.

When we walked in we saw a woman that was about maybe 18, a year or so older than me. She was concentrating on the piece of paper that she was

scrutinizing, she didn't notice us come in.

"Excuse me." Edward said with all of the smoothness and sexiness in the world.

"Table for 2 please." Oh God how I loved his voice.

"Sorry, were all full..." She started but then she pulled her head up and noticed Edward.

"Right this way"

This was so insulting. She led us to our table just staring at Edward not

even acknowledging the fact that I could very well be his date, or even his

wife for all she knew and she was totally flirting with him and the thing that

bugged me the most was that Edward didn't even seem fazed by her.

He probably had a million of girls like that hanging off him every day.

I started to feel something in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it.

When we sat down that girl was still there and I politely told her to leave.

"Okay you can go now, he's not an art piece at a museum we all know he's hot you don't have to stare."

She looked really taken aback and stared at me as if she hadn't realized I

was here until just then.

She got a little color to her face and then she left with a little wink towards Edward.

That didn't faze him either. In fact I don't think he even noticed.

At that moment I realized that the feeling in the pit of my stomach was jealousy,

and I really didn't know why.

"So I'm hot am I?" He had a smug look on his face.

"Oh come on, how have you not noticed your like a Greek God."

I guess he seemed pleased with my response because he still had that smug

smile on his face while looking at the menu. Which I knew was just a facade becuase he would just order somthing small then give it to me.

**Hey thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. **

**THANK YOU to **xXxEternallyDazzledxXx **who beta'd my story and put up with me during exams.**

**Keep reviewing!!**


End file.
